Death is hollow
by The corrupt
Summary: This is a story about the advocate of god that fused with naruto and harry to make the ultimate warrior
1. Chapter 1

**Ark **

**Angel of death**

_Prologue:_

Shiruseki Kakashi a name that brings both fear and hatred to anyone who's heard it, you must be wandering why well 4000 years ago the world was plunged into a cross-species war, so terrible that even the bravest of warrior shudder at the thought of it this was because the most dominant species created a weapon so terrible so horrific that even the scientist who created were wary of using it. It was made by the unnatural unity of void, holy, unholy and natural energy this gave it the ability to control the elements, raise the dead, kill by a glance, bring the dead back to life and control victims by binding their will to its will, this was Shiruseki Kakashi who came to be known as the angel of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

Kakashi was bored out of his mind it had been 3000 years since he started his mission of wiping out all life on earth he had succeeded in that goal almost 2000 years ago and for 1000 years he has been searching for something to do, after finding literally nothing to do he has been studying on the lost arts such as Ninjutsu, alchemy and magic, he was making a lot of progress in the magic and Ninjutsu arts but he just couldn't get a grip on alchemy so right now we find our hero researching about alchemy in the lost library of Merlin.

"Man couldn't this idiot make simpler texts, I've gone through all this trouble just to find a pile of crackpot mumbo-jumbo" Kakashi ranted to bane (his pet dragon one of the three last surviving dragons in the world) bane just sweat dropped at the antics of his master while thinking _this is the man im destined to serve forever._

**Couple of hours later**

'Finally I can't believe it took me all this time just to find a couple of alchemic texts, at least their advanced text am I right bane" he asked his partner bane 'Ya sure Shi Sama but im wondering what are you goanna do with these texts" Kakashi smirked 'well since I've already done my purpose in this world im trying to find a way to leave this place and start over" 'maybe become a good guy this time around" bane asked his master Kakashi looked at him and said 'if I become the good guy who's goanna have all the fun and become the bad guy" deadpanning all the while.

After couple of minutes of drawing the alchemic circles which consisted of a nine-point star with a smaller inverted six-point star with the kanji sekai wo (Brilliant world), then Kakashi started to speak in the ancient dragon tongue so that he can start the runes, as the runes started they floated in the air glowing a faint pink and started spinning after a couple of minutes it stopped spinning and started glowing blue and humming, Kakashi approached it as he touched it there was a flash of light and he and bane disappeared.

**In limbo**

Kakashi appeared in a large empty white void, as he and bane floated around they bumped into a large gate with different alchemic put together. As Kakashi stared at the gate he saw an almost invisible boy with shadowy outline and face-splitting grin.

After a long awkward silence the being spoke "so you're the thing that been sending so many souls to the gate, well what do you want now" "um who are you" Kakashi asked "im Truth the guardian of the gate and the one who will guide you to your destiny" truth said with malice as the gate behind him opened and sucked Kakashi into it as several shadowy hands grabbed onto him and started tearing his flesh, there was a dark purple flash then there was nothing.

**In Narutoverse**

A fierce battle was going between the two most powerful people alive at the moment, a battle between polar opposites two people who were destined to fight they were Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the new Jubii's Jinchuriki, the legacy of the Rikudo Sennin, holder of the EMSR (the Rin'negan and Sharingan hybrid except with Sasuke's eternal magenkyo Sharingan design instead of the tomoe) and Madara uchiha the reincarnation of the uchiha clans hate.

'You'll never defeat me Naruto kun" Madara said as he back handed naruto into a cliff, naruto gritted his teeth and launched himself at Madara only for him to side step and give him a round house kick to the back but naruto used the momentum of the and back flipped into guard stance "shut up I'll kill you" naruto screamed with rage in his eyes as he charged at Madara with a large _rasengan _in his hand but it only passed through him, Madara bored from this fight threw naruto into a nearby hill.

_**In hill**_

Naruto was witnessing the deaths of his precious.

Flash backs

"_Sai! Sai!" the boy yelled. He was covered in blood and it was raining outside with occasional lightning and thunder. The girl didn't look any better than Naruto. Suddenly a body significantly different than the others came into view. "SAI!" the boy yelled and with a final leap landed next to the pale teen. He was coughing out some blood, "Come on I brought Sakura, you'll be ok." He tried to reassure the teen._

"_Naruto hand him over to me!" Naruto gave Sakura the battered body of Sai. "He suffers from internal bleeding and has his lungs pierced. Chances of survival are slim." She analyzed the body quickly. _

"_N-naruto…S-sak-kura?" Sai said, his eyes halfway open. He coughed up some blood, "W-hat are you d-doing?" he tried to speak, his breathing irregular, blood seeping from his wounds._

"_Be quiet, you're going to make you wounds worse!" Naruto told his friend, Sai looked at the blonde with sad eyes, "Sakura can't you hurry!" _

"_Naruto, I'm trying!" Sakura was using her healing jutsu on the teen, Sai just sighed._

"_Don't worry Sai, Sakura will save you!" Naruto sounded stressed. His hands trembling while he gripped Sai's hand._

"_D-dick-head, I don't-t believe in that bull-shit." Sai said, Naruto's eyes widened, "I am going t-to die…my injuries are too severe…"he hacked out more blood. Naruto shook his head._

"_You will survive!" Naruto yelled, and Sai smiled a genuine smile._

"_I-I am just glad I could have such c-caring friends…I finally was able to smile for real N-naruto…" Sai took in a deep breath coughing a bit. "M-my only regret…is not being able to s-see y-you s-smil-le o-one m-more time…"_

"_No bastard! Don't die on me!" Naruto yelled at Sai, the teen still smiling._

"_I-I'll s-see y-you a-again N-naruto…sayonara…" Sai took his last breath and his eyes glazed over. Sai died with a smile on his face. Naruto couldn't believe it._

"_Wake up…wake up! Sai!" Naruto shook his dead friend. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm._

"_Naruto…it's too late…he's already gone…" Sakura whispered tears in her eyes. Naruto let go of his friend, and closed his eyes._

"_I'm sorry…I couldn't let you see me smile one more time…"_

_XXXX_

_Sakura was fighting of the enemy, with her strong punches, and a boy dressed up in green completely, helping fend off the enemy, "Damn they just keep on coming!" Sakura yelled. Not knowing that one of the enemies he punched was still alive. Naruto was trying to find Sakura, once he saw her he saw the enemy get up getting ready to finish her off._

"_Sakura!" Naruto yelled trying to get her attention. Trying to run to help her, he was stopped by three of the Zetsu clones. He tried to get through them but they didn't let him. He quickly killed the Zetsu clones, to find he was too late. The enemy was going to run her through with a blade. "Saku-" his eyes widened when he saw the boy dressed in green took the blow for her. Sakura turned around to see the boy with the bowl cut stabbed through the heart._

"_L-Lee?" Sakura trembled a little. The boy with the bowl cut smiled. She watched as the boy kept fighting. Even with a blade through his heart. He defended her from all the Zetsu clones. He released his inner gates, taking out all of the enemies around._

"_Eighth gate open!" Lee yelled, as a tremendous power released. With five quick movements, all the enemies around them fell to the ground dead. Lee then crumpled to the ground. Sakura ran over to him._

"_Why the hell did you do that?" Sakura yelled, Naruto ran over. Several other allies surrounded Lee as well, "Why the hell did you save me?" she asked anger in her voice. Lee smiled at her._

"_Sakura-san…you are too beautiful to die." Lee stated simply, "I may just be a blind fool but I couldn't let you die…no not you."_

"_I never loved you and yet you still save me?" Sakura held the green beast in her arms. Lee chuckled, "Why?" she asked him again._

"_Sakura-san will always be the one I love…no matter…what…" he coughed a little. Gai, his sensei ran over to them. He dropped to his knees next to Lee. "Sensei…I want to thank you…"_

"_Lee! You cannot die!" Gai commanded, "You can't…" He felt Lee grab his arm._

"_Sensei…please live on…" Lee's hand dropped to his side, and his eyes slid closed. Sakura then moved his hair from his forehead, and tenderly kissed him there._

"_That's for being my hero." She began to cry._

_XXXX_

_Naruto found Neji dying on the ground, next to his dead cousin Hinata. He silently lay next to the girl, his eyes blank and remorseful. "Neji…" Naruto went to check the Hyuuga girl to see if she was dead. Neji watched Naruto with his eyes._

"_She's dead…" Neji stated, Naruto confirmed what Neji said. "She died…protecting me." He sounded lost. Neji was bleeding heavily from his side, "I won't make it either…" Neji sighed, "I lost too much blood." He explained his state._

"_I wish I could have…" Naruto saw Neji lift up his hand._

"_Hold your tongue. You couldn't have if you wanted to." Neji said sharply, "I have already accepted this…but the question is will you?" he asked, Naruto didn't know what he was saying. He hated metaphors._

"_I'm sorry." Naruto said, tears falling from his eyes, "I never wanted this to happen…" the blond stated with a tired expression. Neji closed his eyes. Naruto got worried and rushed over to his side, "…Neji?" Naruto received a light hit on his head, he became confused._

"_Idiot, no one wanted this to happen." Neji smirked, he lowered his hand from the blondes head, "You know…Hinata loved you…so very much." Naruto looked at the body of the dead Hyuuga, and smiled sadly. "I never understood why when I was younger…but now…when I am dying I realize why." His smirk was replaced by a smile, "You maybe a dense, foolish, compulsive, and one of the most stupid ninja I have ever met." Naruto frowned at this, "…but you have the nicest most passionate and forgiving soul I have ever met…"_

"_Neji…" Naruto felt guilt rising in his self. He remembered hating Neji and thinking him as the most arrogant person he met. He regretted thinking that._

"_You taught me that fate didn't exist…you taught me I wasn't already at the end of a road…and I thank you for that." Neji laughed, and Naruto saw the Hyuuga crying. "I only wish I had learned what you taught me earlier in life. Maybe I wouldn't have turned to be such a damn fool myself."_

"_Neji you are not a fool." Naruto placed his hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. Neji smiled brightly before he closed his eyes. More tears falling from Neji._

"_I am a lucky bastard…aren't I Hinata?" Neji looked to his cousins dead body, he laughed again, "I am happy that I got to live a life fully…and even through my darkest times, I have no regrets. For I learned valuable things…from even the most…foolish people." His chest started to rise and fall less and less, "But in the end…I was the…fool…" Neji stopped breathing. What was strange was that both the Hyuuga died with smiles on their faces._

_XXXX_

_Sakura and Naruto had come upon Shikamaru. Who was mourning the last two members of his team, Ino and Chouji. Naruto watched as Sakura ran over to her best friend and rival. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru, who sat next to his best friend Chouji. He smiled sadly at Chouji, "I guess it's time to say goodbye…Chouji…Ino." Shikamaru looked at the two._

"_Hey, don't m-make me hurt you…lazy ass." Ino said playfully, "I'm not dead yet." She grinned. Shikamaru smiled at the girl. Ino was missing her left arm and she was slowly bleeding to death. _

"_Yeah, Shikamaru…I'm not dead yet either." Chouji repeated to his friend. Sakura sat next to Ino and wrapped her hand in Ino's. Ino squeezed Sakura's hand as tightly as she could._

"_Ino…" Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes, "I-I." Ino glared at the pink-haired kunoichi._

"_Ah, save me the tears…" Ino laughed a bit, "I know you are stronger than that…" she tried to comfort her oldest friend, "Wouldn't want it to ruin your pretty face." She smiled weakly. Sakura gave Ino a big hug, but Ino didn't' have the strength to return it._

"_You will always be my best friend!" Sakura sobbed holding her friend. Ino chuckled softly._

"_I guess in the end you got Sasuke, huh?" she said, but Sakura didn't let go, "You next time I won't go so easy on you." Sakura placed Ino back on the ground._

"_Next time eh…" Sakura gave the blonde girl a sad smile._

"_Come on Sakura!" Ino yelled as loud as she could, "Let me see your dazzling smile one more time…" Sakura smiled tears coming down her face. Ino then closed her eyes, "That's more like it…" Ino then looked to Chouji, "I'll see you later." She winked, and blew a small kiss to Chouji. He smiled, and then Ino looked to the sky, "I'll see you…" she passed on. Sakura sobbed loudly._

"_So in the end Ino loved you…" Shikamaru said to Chouji with a smile, "That's just like her…hiding her feelings until the end." Shikamaru felt the sting of tears._

"_Come on Shikamaru…not you too…" Chouji laughed a bit, "We don't need Sakura and you crying." Shikamaru laughed a little as well. Chouji's wounds consisted of many deep gashes, too many, his body beyond repair._

"_I guess not…" Shikamaru rubbed away the tears from his face._

"_Ino and I will be seeing Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru looked at his friend and nodded._

"_That you will do…" Shikamaru confirmed._

"_Now you have to find yourself a nice girl…can't let a fat-ass beat you."_

"_I will…"Shikamaru knew that Chouji was going to pass on soon, "Just tell one thing to Asuma-sensei…tell him I know who the king is…and I will protect the king." Shikamaru said._

"_Ok…I will tell Asuma-sensei…sayonara my friend…" Chouji's head rolled to the side and Shikamaru let a few tears fall. Sakura was still grieving for her friend._

_XXXX_

_In a medical tent, Naruto sat next to his two Sensei, Iruka and Kakashi. Both in critical condition. Kakashi had been impaled through the chest. Iruka was found missing a leg, now bleeding to death. Naruto had just found out. "Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei…I didn't ever want to see this happen…" Kakashi and Iruka turned to look at their student._

"_Well hopefully not…"Kakashi said with a little humor only to grip his chest painfully, coughing. Naruto put his head in his hands, "Naruto…"_

"_I'm sorry." He whispered; fresh hot tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. Kakashi and Iruka watched the boy with sad eyes._

"_Naruto…you can't blame yourself…" Iruka told him with a weak voice, "Don't make me have to raise my voice…" he said._

"_But-" Naruto was about to argue but Kakashi sat up causing him to cough out some blood as hold his chest, grimacing in pain. "Kakashi! Don't do that!" Naruto tried to lay Kakashi back down on the bed, but he grabbed his arm._

"_Minato-sensei would be proud of you Naruto…your father would be proud of you…" Kakashi painfully said. Naruto's eyes widened, "I'm proud of you…I am glad that I was your sensei."_

"_Kakashi...Oji-san…"Naruto felt Kakashi becoming very weak. He pulled the silver-haired man into a hug, "I am glad you were my sensei!" He cried. Kakashi weakly hugged back and Naruto carefully placed the older man back on the bed. He turned to Iruka and hugged him as well._

"_I am so proud of you…I really am." Iruka held the sobbing teen. "Even from the beginning I was proud, and now…even at the end I still am…"_

"_Tou-san…" Naruto sobbed. He let Iruka go, and not being able to bear seeing another one of his precious people die. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here…" he left the room crying his heart out._

"_He is a good kid…I guess I'll have to tell Minato…"Kakashi smiled._

"_I'll miss that trouble maker…" Iruka added. Both his teachers agreed._

_XXXX_

_It was three days after the battle for Amegakure._

_Tsunade requested that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura visit her. Naruto had no idea why, but it had to be important. As the three walked into the Hokage's office, he saw Gaara standing in the office with Temari. Kankuro was not with them, "Gaara…is your," Naruto saw Temari give him a glare, but Naruto understood what had happened._

"_Naruto I'm glad you came." Tsunade said she was facing the window leaning back in the chair. Her desk was clear, which was odd for the Hokage. "This is a very important matter…"_

"_May I ask why the Kazekage is here?" Sakura watched the two sand siblings. Tsunade sighed._

"_I thought friends of Naruto should be here…it is a very special day…" Tsunade added with a rather soft voice. Naruto was concerned why she was acting so different. Shikamaru's eyes widened, before he looked at the ground with sad eyes._

"_What's going on? Baa-chan?" Naruto asked the old woman, Tsunade didn't say anything. She was very hesitant._

"_These battles have had a very large toll to this village…as well as the other villages." Tsunade became oddly quiet, "And…we lost many good people."_

"_Just tell me what the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled, the blonde was trying to get a response from her, but she didn't even twitch._

"_Congratulations Naruto. You have been elected to be the next Hokage." Tsunade announced. Naruto gasped slightly, he smiled, but then vanished. Sakura then realized what was going on; she covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from the scene._

"_Why?" Naruto asked the fifty-year old, "Why am I becoming the next Hokage?" Tsunade was silent, "Your hiding something." Naruto finally caught on._

"_Naruto…" Tsunade started, "I'm dying." She said. Naruto's heart stopped._

"_Baa-chan…" Naruto shook his head, "Not you too!" he yelled._

"_The jutsu I created is starting to have a toll on me…"_

"_Can't Sakura or Shizune…"_

"_Shizune is dead."_

"_You can't!" Naruto grabbed the woman's arm and turned her around. He was shocked to see she was very old looking, and instead of her usual soft skin, very wrinkly and unfamiliar oldness, "Baa-chan…" Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm._

"_It is my time." Tsunade said closing her eyes, Naruto enveloped the old woman into a hug. Tsunade gave Naruto a bone crushing hug, but Naruto didn't mind. Sakura also joined in and hugged the woman. Gaara stepped back, Temari watched with down cast expression. Shikamaru decided to comfort Temari, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a small smile. "Sakura remember you have to keep this idiot in line when I am gone." Tsunade said the three of them parted from the hug. "I'll have my hands full dealing with Jiraiya…" she closed her eyes._

"_That you will…" Naruto laughed, rubbing away the tears from his face._

"_Now Naruto…you lead this village in greatness…" Tsunade smiled, "That's an order."_

"_I promise." Naruto closed his eyes._

_XXXX_

_Five months later Naruto found himself sitting next to Kiba, who lay dying in the hospital. Sakura who was now deemed the best of medical ninja couldn't find anything wrong with him. Kiba had never been the same after Akamaru died in one of the battle's. Naruto sat next to his once rival who had retired from being a ninja around the time his best friend died. Naruto knew that Kiba couldn't move forward from the day Akamaru died. Sakura stated he had lost the will to live. Life support was the only thing keeping Kiba alive. "Heh, guess I lost all my spirit." Kiba had a sad grin. "I guess I found myself missing the old days."_

"_I wish things were different Kiba." Naruto sighed, leaning forward in the chair next to the bed Kiba was resting in. "I am truly sorry…part of me wants to tell you to move on…but I know what it's like to lose something important." Naruto unconsciously grabbed the pendant with all of the names of his friends he lost._

"_Naruto…" Kiba growled, "Don't follow my example, if you do I will kick your ass!" the Inuzuka warned him with a smirk, "And you know I would could take you!" he joked lightly. His smile faded, "But…I can't move on…I lost my best friend that day…I felt like I died that day…" Kiba sighed, "But unlike Ten-Ten I actually am here." Naruto remembered that Ten-Ten had lived through the many battles, but losing her squad traumatized her. One day her parents checked on her at the hospital she didn't talk, move, just breathed. She was there, but she was not at the same time. Ten-Ten now was a living doll, just sitting in the hospital. Only last year did her parents finally decide to have her killed from lethal injection._

"_Kiba do you really want to…" Naruto began to ask._

"_Yes, I want to die." Kiba answered, "I don't want to suffer any longer…I have no reason to be here." Kiba closed his eyes, "I want see my friend again. I have been waiting for years to see him." Kiba looked at Naruto with bleary eyes, "Please don't make me suffer any longer." Sakura walked into the room, eyes sullen._

"_I understand." Naruto said, giving a sad look to Sakura. She nodded her head and walked over to the life support. "I'll miss you Kiba. Sayonara." Sakura pulled the plug and Kiba smiled._

"_Thank you…" his eyes closed, and Kiba was gone._

_XXXX_

_2 years after the battle for Amegakure._

_Sasuke was walking with Naruto. Today was Naruto's birthday and there was a festival held on Naruto's behalf each year. Sasuke wanted to spend the day with his friend. For some reason Sasuke was strangely nice to Naruto today. Naruto saw that Sasuke was wearing his ring today, which he rarely did much to Sakura's distaste. Sakura was the only one that loved Sasuke after the war, he was considered the traitor. It was ironic how Sasuke and Naruto switched places over the years. Naruto the hero, while Sasuke the hated one. It saddened Naruto that the people didn't accept him back. While Naruto had always admired Sakura, he was never the one she loved. He was happy for the two, but sad that he had no one to love for himself his love died long ago. Naruto was trying to enjoy his birthday, but he was concerned on why the Uchia was acting so strange. "What is up with you today Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke glanced at him before looking away. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said giving him a 'Sai' smile, Naruto frowned. The Uchia was hiding something from him, "It's a nice night isn't it?" he tried to change the subject, but Naruto wasn't buying it. "I wonder how Kakashi, Obito, Itachi and Ino are doing?" he asked. Naruto remember Sasuke's and Sakura's four children, one named after Sasuke's brother. The only girl named after Sakura's best friend. They had named the two middle children after Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's cousin. Strangely enough, they all held the personalities of each person they were named after. Naruto thought after Sasuke and Sakura's first child it would be enough, but apparently not. Sasuke got along with the children so well, it was surprising. Naruto snapped out of his daze._

"_Tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked again, but Sasuke ignored him. In fact, the Uchia was trying to lose him in the crowds. Naruto persistently waded through them. He then reached the Uchia and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke don't-" Naruto saw his friend fall to his knees. "Sasuke!" he yelled people from the crowd moved away, gasping, "Somone get a doctor!" Naruto yelled, a couple of people ran listening to the Hokage's orders. Sasuke was coughing up lots of blood and he gripped his left shoulder. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto got down to Sasuke's level, placing a hand gingerly on his right shoulder._

"_I was trying to get out of the crowd…before this happened." Sasuke said coughing. Naruto saw that the curse mark was acting strange. "Damn Oorochimaru…" he smirked darkly._

"_You mean…you knew this would happen and you didn't tell me?" Naruto asked, Sasuke didn't respond, "Why? Sakura could have helped you!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave him a cold look._

"_Dobe…you and Sakura have worried over me too much…I didn't want you to-" Sasuke heaved over and coughed out more blood._

"_Teme." Naruto said quietly, "That's because we care about you. Friends care for each other no matter what." Naruto squeezed his friends shoulder._

"_You and Sakura consider me a friend after all I did to you? I tried to kill you several times, I left you, I-" Naruto stopped him flicking him lightly in the forehead._

"_You tried to kill us, but never did." Naruto eyed the Uchia with an intense stare, "You left us behind, but you came back." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You see Sasuke, you may have left us for a while…but friends never let go…friends stick together." Naruto smiled, "Too the end." Tears leaked from the blondes eyes, as he latched pinkies with the Uchia. Sasuke trembled a little before tears came down his own face._

"_Dobe. I guess in the end…you were the strongest." Blood seeped out from the Uchia's lips. Sakura ran over to her husband._

"_Sasuke!" she yelled, looking at his state, she was crying, "You knew all along! Then why didn't you tell me?" she glared, tears raining from her. Her children trailed behind her._

"_Father." Kakashi Uchia looked at his dad with a sullen look. He was holding baby Ino, in his arms, "Why?" the eight-year old asked him._

"_Nii-san, why is Tou-san crying?" Itachi, the four-year old, asked gripping his older brother's, Obito, arm. Obito looked to Kakashi for any help, but Kakashi didn't say anything._

"_Tou-san is just preparing for a long nap." Obito answered with a heavy heart. Itachi nodded, and Naruto sighed._

"_You idiot…if you only told us…" Sakura sobbed._

"_You wouldn't be able to do anything…" Sasuke whispered. Obito ran and gave his father a hug. Sasuke then saw Itachi do the same. Kakashi watched from the sidelines painfully. Sakura joined in the hug. Kakashi being the oldest and most distant from anything touchy-feely, or showing emotion started to cry. He ran to his father, Ino in his arms, and hugged him. Sasuke felt his own tears show. Naruto stepped away from the family, and watched his best friend die._

"_I'm going to miss you dad!" Kakashi cried out, tears gushing out._

"_Me too!" Obito said._

"_Sleep tight daddy." Itachi said. Hearing this truly broke Naruto's heart._

"_I love you, more than you know Sasuke." Sakura said in her husband's ear her heart broken._

"_I will miss you all as well." Sasuke said to his family, placing a small kiss on each of his son's and daughter's forehead. He turned to Sakura and kissed her lightly on her lips with a sad smile. He turned around to Naruto._

"_I'll see you later…right dobe?" Sasuke asked._

"_I promise." Sasuke sat back on his knees and looked up to the starry sky, and closed his eyes._

"_Thank you…for a second chance…" he then let go of his last breath._

"_Sleep tight daddy." Itachi said again._

_XXXX_

_Four years after the battle for Amegakure._

_Naruto had almost died from an attempted assassination. The first he has ever had, and the only one he would ever have. He sat in his chair in the Hokage's office stunned. What he had just witnessed in his office was like a nightmare. Sakura standing in front of his desk, her blood splattered onto his face, and a sword through her heart. Her eyes were strangely calm. Naruto's eyes were the size of saucers. Sakura looked at Naruto with a serious face, "Hokage-sama…I'm glad you're ok." She said. Naruto didn't even know what happened, bewildered. "We saved you in time…" she whispered before clasping on his desk, blood turning all his paper red. Her eyes wide open, and her mouth slightly ajar. He saw the assassin behind Sakura with kunai through his neck. Shikamaru was standing inside the broken glass window. He had a gaping hole through his abdomen, he was panting._

"_Naruto…thank god…" Shikamaru fell to the ground weak due to blood loss, "We didn't think we could make it…" Naruto finally out of his shock ran over to the suffering Shikamaru. "Don't even try to save me. I'm done for." Shikamaru announced. "I'm sorry…about Sakura."_

"_How? Was there anyone else…" Naruto asked Shikamaru._

"_Shino…didn't make it…Temari…she…" Shikamaru grew silent. Naruto understood. Shikamaru and Temari had been married for about three years now. They were expecting a child, but now, everything was gone. "We knew about the assassin for several days…because Temari told us that an assassin was coming from Suna…the same assassin that killed Gaara." Naruto's eyes fell._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked._

"_We didn't know what he looked like, or who he was working for…" Shikamaru told him. The pineapple head grimaced in pain. Naruto was witnessing the last of all his precious people die._

"_I guess I'm saying goodbye to my last friend from childhood…" Naruto tried in a weak attempt to smile. "When you get up there…would you mind saying hi to everyone for me…" naruto asked, "Tell them all that I miss them." Shikamaru nodded._

"_That I can do Naruto…" Shikamaru smiled and leaned back resting his head on the floor, "Just one more request." Naruto nodded, Shikamaru's eyes closed, "Please for my, Kurenai's, and Asuma's sake…watch over the kid." He grinned. Naruto remembered that Kurenai died during childbirth and that was the same week Gai died. He was killed during a mission, but Naruto knew that he let himself be killed._

"_That I will do…see you later Shikamaru." Naruto said, but Shikamaru was already dead. There was a poof of smoke in the room three ANBU ninja ran over to him._

"_Are you alright Hokage-sama?" A youthful voice asked._

"_Konahamaru…Moegi…Udon…they're all dead…" Naruto's eyes had no emotion, they lost their luster._

"_Nii-chan…" Konahamaru reached out to touch Naruto, but Naruto turned around swiftly and he had a smile on his face._

"_Don't worry…I'm ok." He walked past the trio, "Now I'm quite busy, I have a funeral to plan…"_

_XXXXX_

"**Do you want revenge do you want power to defeat the one who is hurting you" **a dark deep voice asked naruto.

XXXXXXX

**cliffhanger**. so what do you think, this is the first time im writing a fic so some constructive criticism would be great and no flames please.


End file.
